The present invention relates to an apparatus and process for breaking up soil used for the cultivation of plants.
In an apparatus of this type, breaking up agriculturally utilized soil is effected by means of a probe, whereby by means of a rapid-closing gate valve and an injection valve compressed air and a substrate, respectively, are driven suddenly into the soil. The rapid-closing gate valve is located in an upper and the injection valve in a lower area of an intermediate reservoir containing substrate. The rapid-closing valve is followed by an injector pipe. When the rapid-closing valve is in an open position, the injector pipe is raised from an injection valve seat of the intermediate reservoir to open the injection valve. The rapid-closing valve, in order to be opened and closed, is connected with the piston of a first pneumatic cylinder and the injector pipe and with the piston of a second pneumatic cylinder by means of a tie rod. In order to produce a periodic release of the injector valve, the pressure action in the injector pipe is connected with a third dynamic pressure chamber of the compressed air cylinder limited by the piston. Control pressure lines are connected with both pneumatic cylinders.
In practical applications of the apparatus it is necessary to maintain the injection valve closed with great force and closed as tightly as possible until the injection valve is opened. It is also necessary that the opening of the injection valve take place exactly following the breaking up of the soil. When the injection valve is open, the propping substrate should enter the air flow coming from the injector pipe without clogging or the like, and as free of interference as possible. After the injection of the substrate into the soil, the injection valve should be closed by the dynamic pressure in the shortest time possible.